Mountain Climbing
by LunaticYoukai
Summary: On a day off, μ's and a-rise decided to go mountain climbing together. A certain bluenette was a little too excited and causing some troubles...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>"Good morning Honoka-san, and everyone from μ's too." Kira Tsubasa, leader of the school idol A-RISE greeted all the girls in front of her while walking towards them. Behind her, both Toudou Erena and Yuuki Anju could be seen, smiling.<p>

"Good morning Tsubasa-san. Thank you for coming! I'm sorry I invited you all of sudden even though you guys are really busy." Kousaka Honoka greeted back the three girls whose now were standing in front of her, with an awkward smile.

"Don't be. We're the one who should be thankful that everyone from μ's invited us." Erena was the one who replied while putting down her belongings on the ground

"That's right~ beside it's a rare opportunity for us to hang around together like this." Anju added giving a sweet smile to the brunette.

"D-don't mention it hehe~" feeling a little embarrassed, Honoka grinned while scratching her hair.

"Well then since everyone here already, shall we go now?" the voice was Ayase Eri's, the quarter Russian. Everyone nodded. All nine members of μ's plus three members from A-RISE are present. After everyone checked all their belongings once again, they soon headed to their destination.

* * *

><p>It happened one week ago. After their usual practice Honoka suddenly blurt out something out of the blue.<p>

"Hey, hey lets go mountain climbing this weekend!"

"EH?!" Was everyone reaction at the moment. But everyone's "EH" seems like has a different meaning from each other.

"W-why so sudden, Honoka-chan?" Koizumi Hanayo was the first one to ask fidgeting on her seat.

"I just feel like it…I guess?" Honoka grinned, couldn't think of any better reason.

"Sounds fun nya!" Hoshizora Rin clenched both her fist and raised it in the air, already feeling excited.

"I don't want to. It's troublesome." Nishikino Maki who was sitting on the seat opposite from Honoka opposed.

"I agree with Maki-chan." Yazawa Nico added, stealing all the attention to her.

"I think it's a good idea. We need a chance of pace sometimes." Minami Kotori, Honoka's childhood friend who's already accustomed with Honoka's bizarre idea spoke.

"I agree with Kotori-chan. I think we need a break and mountain is a good spiritual place~" Toujou Nozomi speak up her mind while smilling cheerfully couldn't hide her interest for a spiritual place.

"Isn't this too sudden Honoka? How about we postponed it and go mountain climbing the next week?" Ayase Eli suggested, still thinking that it wasn't good idea especially if it wasn't planned before.

"Eeeh?! But I already invited A-RISE and they said they'll come too." Honoka pouted like a child who doesn't get the candies she wanted.

"A-RISE?! THAT A-RISE?!" suddenly Nico got up from her seat vigorously. "Then count me in!" she said, suddenly fired up.

"You're changed your mind too quick." Maki let out a sigh, react to Nico's sudden attitude.

"But I still think that we should postpone it to next week." Eli still trying to argued with the ginger-haired girl.

"How about it, Umi-chan?" Honoka turned around to face her other childhood friend, Sonoda Umi to find another supporter.

"I think…" Umi closed both her eyes and furrowed her brow, arm crossing in front of her chest, telling the other that she was concentrating.

"You think…?" everyone parroting her, curious about what she was going to say.

"I think we shouldn't…" Umi opened her eyes looking at the rest of the girls with serious face.

"You think we shouldn't…?!" again everyone was parroting her.

"I think we shouldn't waste our time here and started all the preparation we need immediately!" suddenly her eyes sparkling and her voice somehow full with excitement.

"U-Umi?" Eli called for the bluenette, surprised by her sudden change of attitude.

"I forget that Umi is a mountain climbing freak." Maki sighed, aware of what was going to happen to her.

"Well then let's go! The mountain is calling for us!" Umi walked out the practice room eagerly, leaving the others behind.

"But Umi-chan, we'll go this Saturday, not today!" Honoka cried out while chasing for her childhood friend.

"Are we going to be alright?" Eli sighed worriedly.

And so that Saturday everyone from μ's decided to meet up at the station. At seven in the morning everyone was already in front of the station and now they were waiting for A-RISE. After A-RISE come, they checked all their belongings and then they go to their destination by train. The mountain they're going to climb wasn't that far away from their neighborhood. It only took two hours by train. Two hours passed by and they soon arrived at the mountain peak. The mountain has a route for the climber and some check point on the way to the peak. But some of the road was steep, rocky and slippery making everyone who passed it must be extra careful.

"Uwaaa the scenery is so beautiful." Honoka looked around the area that surrounded by green landscape.

"You're right. The air is fresh as well. As expected from a spiritual place~" Nozomi took a deep breath to filled her lung with the fresh air, the one that she didn't found often in the city.

"It's been a long time since I go mountain climbing nya! I don't have that much good memories the last time I went with Umi-chan and Nozomi-chan, but today will be different since Rin already prepared all she needs before nya, and it's because Rin is with Kayo-chin~" the orange-haired girl couldn't hide her excitement and jumping around here and there while dragging Hanayo along with her.

"R-Rin-chan, be careful or you'll tripped." Hanayo trying to calmed down her best friend.

"It's true that it's been a long time since we go on a vacation like this." Anju walked out from the station while bringing her bag that looks like a little lighter than the other.

"Don't you guys have a day off at all?" Nico asked the red haired girl that darker thatn Maki's. Even though she has been a fan of A-RISE for years, she still didn't know that much about their daily life.

"We did have a day off, but we often used it to rest so we don't usually go places like this." Erena was the one who explained.

"Because of that we're really thankful that Honoka-san invited us. Once again, thank you Honoka-san." Tsubasa smiled gently at the ginger-haired girl, making the leader of μ's blushed and grinned widely.

"I hope we're not disturbing your schedule though." Eli said to the A-RISE girls.

"Of course you didn't, Ayase-san." Erena answered while smiling to the blonde. Even the cool and composed Elichika got a bit fascinated by the charming smile of Erena. A small pink is visible on her cheeks.

"Shouldn't we go now? I think Umi couldn't resist any longer." Maki was the one who broke the awkward atmosphere between Eli and Erena.

"Speaking of Umi-chan…"Hanayo interjected. "She's not here anymore." She said nervously as she told the rest of the girls.

"Kotori-chan isn't here either." Honoka cried out in panic.

* * *

><p>"Umi-chan, we shouldn't wander off by ourself. The other must be pretty worried right now." Kotori said while trying her best to regulate her breathing and carefully choosing her steps on a narrow and slippery road. The bluenette in front of her seems like having no difficulties at all, despite the extra huge backpack she was carrying.<p>

"Umi-chan!" Kotori called for the older girl, trying to get her attention.

"Don't worry Kotori, I'm sure that the others will catch up with us in no time." Umi replied without looking back at Kotori, too occupied with what she was doing.

After they arrived at the mountain feet, Umi immediately take the lead to climb the mountain, unable to resist the urge inside of her. Kotori, who had been watching Umi for awhile didn't have any choice but to follow her behind. After walking for about two hours, the two of them were now completely separated from the rest of the girls and moreover, Umi was showing no sign to stop.

"Umi-chan, I still think that we should wait for the other." Kotori once again suggested to the bluenette. The road become narrower and her steps started slowing down even though her backpack not as big as Umi's.

"It's okay Kotori, we're almost reach the first check point!" Umi replied. Her voice still full with excitement and didn't sound like she's tired at all, unlike Kotori.

After some steps forwards it's true that Umi was finally able to see the first check point. It's not too far from their location right now.

"I can see the check point! Let's hurry, Kotori!" Umi fastened her steps, leaving the younger girl behind.

"W-wait for me, Umi-chan!" Kotori fastened her steps as well but unfortunately she didn't choose her steps carefully making her slipped and fell down a cliff.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Umi heard Kotori's scream and immediately turned back to see what happened to the younger girl but the brown-as haired girl was no longer behind her.

"Kotori where are you? Answer me, Kotori!" The bluenette called for Kotori. Panic could be heard from her voice.

"I-I'm here, Umi-chan!" Kotori shouted in return and fortunately Umi could hear the faint replied she gave. Umi then carefully looked down a cliff and found Kotori was lying at the bottom.

"Kotori! Wait a moment, I'll come there immediately!" Umi opened her backpack and let out a rope. She search for a tree near the cliff and tied the rope to it. Having a good athletic body, fortunately make Umi climbed down the cliff without any major difficulties, except for the extra large backpack she was carrying.

"Kotori, are you alright?" after she untie the rope from her body, she immediately went to the younger girl.

"I'm okay Umi-chan." Kotori smiled, trying to calm down the bluenette.

The cliff wasn't that high and the ground Kotori landed to was fortunately soft because of water-wet.

"But…Umi-chan…?" Kotori called for the older girl.

"What is it Kotori? are you hurt somewhere?" Umi asked worriedly.

"It's not that." Kotori shook her head. "How do we get back up there?" Kotori pointed her finger to the main road above the cliff.

Even though the cliff wasn't that high and Umi seems like she was able to climb it back, it was a different story for Kotori. of course living Kotori alone down here to ask for help was out of option too for the bluenette.

"Let's search a different route." Was all Umi could think for now.

* * *

><p>"Umi-chan, Kotori-chan!" Honoka called out for her childhood friends. It's been two hours since they left the mountain feet and began climbing while searching for Umi and Kotori but they still haven't found them yet.<p>

"Where could they go?" Hanayo muttered to herself worriedly.

"We followed the main route so if Umi and Kotori already at the first check point and waited for us, we should have encountered them a moment ago since we already passed the check point." Eli furrowed.

"I'm worried about Kotori-chan nya…" Rin looked down, making almost all the attention turned to her because of her statement before.

"Isn't Sonoda-san with her?" Anju asked the orange-haired girl.

"And that's what the main problem is." Nico answered, making Anju more confused.

"You see, there's one time where Rin, Nozomi-chan and Umi-chan tried to climb a mountain and all Rin could remember from that time was a not-too-good memories." Rin shivered, remembering the time where she was pushed to overcome her fear by Umi.

"Umi…she's a mountain climbing freak." Maki tried to put it in an easier way to understand.

"Sonoda-dan is? But she looks like a reliable person to me." Erena said in disbelief.

"Well let's just say that she has a hidden personality with her." Eli explained awkwardly.

"I bet that right now Umi-chan is trying to reach the peak and Kotori-chan couldn't do anything but followed her." Nozomi said while flipping the cards from her hand.

"What should we do now?" Honoka asked the rest of the girls, worried about her best friends.

"If we keep up like this, we won't find them anytime soon." Eli let out a sigh.

"Honoka-san." Tsubasa called for the brunette, finally opened her mouth.

"What it is Tsubasa-san?" Honoka asked the A-RISE leader.

"How we make a pair and searched for Sonoda-san and Minami-san? I'm sure it will be faster that way too, besides being in pair we don't have to get worry to get lost alone." Tsubasa suggested.

"It's true that it will be faster that way." Eli nodded.

"There are ten of us, so no one will be left alone nyaa!" Rin said feeling relieved somehow.

"But how will we divide the pair?" Nico asked to the girls making them fell silence.

"Ah, don't worry about that~" Nozomi was the one who answered. She opened her backpack and let out a bottle with a marble inside it.

"Inside this bottle there's a total ten marble with a five matching colors. We just have to determine the pair by this marble. Whoever get the same color, will immediately be paired. I brought it just in case something like this happened~" Nozomi said cheerfully, seems like to enjoy herself despite the situation they were in right now.

"Why the heck did she bring something like that? Did she already know that this will happened?" Nico whispered to the blonde.

"I don't know, that's Nozomi for you." Eli answered while looking at her best friend with a weird expression.

"Now is everyone ready?" Nozomi shake the bottle and giving all of the girl one marble each.

"Do your best with whoever you're being paired with~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hello it's me again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! As always I apologized for my bad grammar and any mistakes. I'm not used in writing something like this so the story might be a little weird and lame sorry for that ._.

Well then see you next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>"Why am I here and stuck with you?" Nico groaned to herself, choosing her step carefully on a narrow and slippery road so that she wouldn't trip.<p>

"Oh my, is Nicocchi wanted to be paired with someone else?" Nozomi smiled slyly beside her. Despite the difficult road they were right now, she didn't have that many problems to walk unlike Nico.

"I-it's not that! It's just that being with you somehow make me feel a little anxious." Nico let out a sigh, pretty sure that Nozomi will teased her in one or another way.

"Hmmm, is that so?" Nozomi took a peek at the smaller girl beside her. "Then who do you prefer to be with?" Nozomi asked the petite girl even though she already knew the answer.

"Well, I don't know. Someone with…" Nico paused for awhile, choosing her words carefully. "Calm mind, maybe?" She answered while trying not to look suspicious. Unfortunately nothing could escape Nozomi's eyes.

"Like Maki-chan?" Nozomi lured Nico to her trap.

"Yeah, like Ma…" realized that she was being teased, Nico's face blushed furiously. "Nozomiiiiiiiii!" she hit Nozomi's chest slowly while pouting. The latter just laugh at her best friend amusing reaction.

After they decided to divide into five pairs, Nico got a purple-colored marble. The same goes for Nozomi. The route was divided into three once they reach the first check point. Since they didn't sure which route Umi and Kotori took, they will send one pair to each route. Of course each route has different difficulties too. The first one was for beginner climber. The road was wide with not much obstacle and took about three hours to reach the next check point. The second one was for more experienced climber. The road was a bit difficult to take than the first one and took about four hours to reach the next check point. The last one was for the expert at mountain climbing or a mountain climbing freak like Umi and took five hours to the next check point. At first they were sure that Umi would take the third route but considering Kotori was with her, maybe she won't go the extreme way and took the second route instead.

To make sure and to cover for all possibilities, they decided to search in all route including the route back to the mountain feet. Who's pair searched where's route was decided by a rock-paper-scissor game. As the result of their negotiation three pairs going to search to the three route leading to the next check point, one pair will go back down to the mountain feet, and the last pair will wait at the first check point in case Umi and Kotori went back there. So, after resting, they start the searching operation at one pm. The plan was to search for Umi and Kotori. Whichever pair found them first must told the rest of the pairs and meet back in the first check point. If until they reach the next check point and still haven't found Umi and Kotori yet, then they decided to spend the night in the next check point while the other two pairs spend the night in the first check point and the mountain feet.

"Nicocchi, you really are bad at playing rock-paper-scissor game." Nozomi said to her best friend, remembered how she lost four times in a row.

"S-shut up! It's just that they're slightly has a better luck than me." Nico tried to defend herself.

"Even though Rin-chan kept gave out a paper?" Nozomi teased the petite girl.

"Aaaaah, okay okay I'm sorry I lost and ended up taking the third route." Nico groaned in frustration while swinging her arms in the air to get rid of the tall grass that keeps blocking her way. As always Nozomi just laugh looking at her best friend reaction.

"Speaking of which…" Nico tried to change the topic. "You don't seem to have any difficulties at all, walking on this narrow and slippery road."

"It's because of the spiritual power this mountain give me~" Nozomi answered while humming happily to herself too enjoyed her situation.

_What the heck is this spiritual power she keeps talking about? I just don't get it at all…_

Nico let out a sigh. As she walked, she let her mind wondering off about a certain red-haired girl.

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaah I'm so bored nyaa!" Rin stretched both her arms in the air. "If Rin knew she that the winner will wait at the first check point, the she would've let herself lost purposely nya!" Rin pouted and crossed both her arms, sitting on some kind of pavilion in the first check point.<p>

"We can't help it Rin-chan, it's already been decided." Sitting beside Rin, Hanayo tried to cheer up the orange-haired girl.

"But Rin want to search for Umi-chan and Kotori-chan too." Rin pouted become more and more like a fugu fish.

"Rin-chan, waiting here is important too. It would be bad if Umi-chan and Kotori-chan go back here and no one is waiting for them. So just wait patiently and believe in the others okay?" Hanayo said calmly.

"Well if Kayo-chin said so…" Rin loosened her pout.

"By the way Kayo-chin, we got the same yellow marble eh? We sure are destined to be together~" Rin said happily making a light pink visible on Hanayo's cheeks.

"S-shall we eat our lunch?" Hanayo opened her back pack awkwardly and let out a lunch box filled with rice balls. "Here Rin-chan, open your mouth." She thrust the rice ball to Rin. Rin opened her mouth and eat the rice ball. After she chewed it a few times, her facial expression changed.

"As always Kayo-chin's rice ball is really good! It's the tastiest rice ball in the whole world! Rin really love it nyaa~" Rin smiled happily. Looking at blissful Rin made Hanayo smiled herself.

Rin took Hanayo's now empty hand with her own and looked deeply at Hanayo's purple eyes. Her own chartreuse was filled with determination. "Kayo-chin, make sure to be Rin's bride and make me a lunch box filled with rice ball everyday okay? And don't forget to cook me some ramen when I'm home from work."

Didn't sure if Rin was joking or not, Hanayo could only look down to hide her blushing face. "I-I'll try my b-best!" she answered with a really small voice that she herself almost couldn't hear it.

* * *

><p>"Umi-chan, Kotori-chaaaaan!" Honoka shouter her childhood friends name, hoping to get an answer from them. She closed both her eyes and place her hands near she ears so that her hearing getting slightly better than before. After awhile she let out a sigh. She couldn't hear anything except the loud cicadas on the tree.<p>

"Don't worry Honoka-san, I'm sure that Sonoda-san and Minami-san is safe." Walking to her direction Tsubasa tried to calm down the brunette. After Honoka lost twice in the rock-paper-scissor game, the pair Tsubasa and Honoka who get the brown marble was going back to the mountain feet.

"Thank you Tsubasa-san though I'm still worried about them especially Kotori-chan hehe…" Honoka let out a wry laugh.

"Is Sonoda-san really loves climbing?" as they continued to walk Tsubasa ask her companion.

"She is! It's like she's a different person when she climb a mountain! You see there's this one time when she went mountain climbing with Rin-chan and Nozomi-chan. She almost forgot that she supposed to write a lyric for our new song! She was really fixated to reach the mountain peek that it almost made Rin-chan's life in danger. Thankfully Nozomi-chan was there with them so Umi-chan stopped half way. I'm worried because no one's around Umi-chan right now beside Kotori-chan. Ah but speaking of Kotori-chan I'm pretty sure she'll be able to persuade Umi-chan to come stopped and come back somehow! Ah but…" Honoka keep talking about her friends almost forget that Tsubasa was with her. One thing that stopped her and brought her back to reality was Tsubasa's giggled sound.

"I-I'm sorry Tsubasa-san! You must be tired hearing me keep talking right?" Honoka scratch her hair trying to hide her embarrassment.

"It's not that. Honoka-san, you really care for your friend, don't you? I'm just feeling a little bit jealous." Realized what she was saying, Tsubasa's face suddenly turned red. Honoka wasn't better than her.

"I-I don't mean that in a weird way!" Tsubasa swing her arms wildly in the air.

_I do care for you a lot Tsubasa-san… _Honoka thought to herself.

"Eh…?" Tsubasa stopped walking and freeze at her spot, looking at Honoka in disbelief.

"Tsubasa-san?" Honoka looked back at Tsubasa whose face now become redder than a tomato.

"Whoaaa! Did I say that out loud?" the fact that Tsubasa's face getting redder that before was a proof that she did say it out loud. Honoka covered her face with her hands trying to hide her own blushing face. Though Tsubasa still know from her ear tip that she was as embarrass as Tsubasa right now.

"I'm sorry Tsubasa-san, just forget what I said earlier." Honoka's voice sounds muffled from behind her hands.

"I don't want to." Tsubasa said in a really small voice so that she didn't repeat the same mistake Honoka make.

The two of them were now standing face to face. They kept silence. No one let out a single word to break the awkward atmosphere. Unable to take the silence any longer Honoka was the one who speak first.

"I-isn't it a little hot here?" Honoka moved her hands up and down trying to make an air to cool herself but it only make it worse. Tsubasa looked at Honoka and Honoka looked at Tsubasa. At the second their eyes met, they both let out a laugh exactly at the same time.

"Don't you think we act really funny right now?" Honoka held her stomach that starting to get hurt because of all her laughter.

"You're right." Tsubasa said while wipping the tears that started to gather around the corner of her eyes. After laughing to their heart content Tsubasa stretched her hand to Honoka.

"Shall we continue to search for Sonoda-san and Minami-san?"

"Unn!" Honoka nodded and took Tsubasa's hand in hers.

* * *

><p>Two redheads were walking quietly side by side under the tree shade. The pair which got a scarlet marble was Anju and Maki. Neither Maki nor Anju called for Umi or Kotori. The two of them just searching in silence lost in their own though. Anju was the one who initiate to start a conversation.<p>

"Thank you Nishikino-san." Anju suddenly blurt out something Maki didn't expect.

"For what?" Maki looked at Anju and tilted her head.

"Because you won three times in the rock-paper-scissor game we get the easiest route." Anju smiled sweetly at Maki, making the latter blush a little.

"I-It's nothing to thank me of." Maki averted her eyes. "Beside Honoka, Eli and Nico-chan have a habit when they played the rock-paper-scissor game and I just happen to know it." Maki fastened her pace a little on the wide and mild road, leaving Anju a behind her a little.

"But Hoshizora-san really is amazing. Even though all she gave was paper she still managed to win." Anju said still amazed by Rin's perfect victory.

"Well Rin did have a surprising side of her." Maki explained remembering how many times her best friend came up with unexpected idea that almost made her always got into trouble.

"Is Nishikino-san has a surprising side of her too?" Anju looked at the redhead that was walking slightly in front of her with curious face.

"Maki is fine and no I don't." Maki keep walking without looking back at Anju, didn't realized that she was being extremely friendly right now. The latter just giggled making Maki finally turned around to face her.

"W-what is it?"

"You do have a surprising side yourself, Maki-san." Anju smiled at the girl in front of her, making her cheeks grow a little darker.

"W-what's with that? I don't understand…" Maki muttered to herself and turned her face back to the road in front of her with.

They continued to walk and search for Umi and Kotori. It's been one hour and a half and they still couldn't find any traces of Umi and Kotori yet.

"Say Maki-san…" Anju started a conversation again. "Do you have someone you like?"

"W-what?!" At Anju's sudden question Maki almost tripped her step but manage to keep standing. "She looked at Anju. She still serious asking her about this and somehow Maki felt more nervous than before. "N-no I d-don't." she said stuttered. She cleared her throat and tried to act normal.

"Is that so?" Anju seems like she didn't really believe Maki's answer.

"Yes." Maki answered as fast as she could trying not to sound suspicious. But her way of act only made Anju more in disbelief but she decide to stop prying into Maki's privacy.

"You see Maki-san, I have someone that I like." Anju joined both her hands on her back at looked longingly at the sky above them. Unsure of where the conversation is going, Maki kept silence and listening to Anju.

"The persons I love really have a high pride. Not to mention that person have a dozen of fans who like her as much as I do or even maybe much more than I do." Anju fixed her gaze on a faraway distance. Somehow looking at Anju like that made Maki feel lonely and the thought of a certain third year suddenly come to her mind. "I bet that person found me annoying." Anju paused for awhile. "I'm sorry Maki-san you have to hear my boring story." Anju let out an empty laugh.

"I don't think that's true. If I was that person of course I'll be happy because someone was care for me a lot." as she said that Maki turned her face away from Anju to hide her embarrassment. Anju realized that Maki was trying to comfort her. Somehow her chest become warm and she smiled.

"Thank you Maki-san. Whoever the person you like right now, that person really is lucky. If I met you first maybe I would fall for you too." Anju giggled seeing Maki's amusing reaction.

"J-just hurry up and find Umi and Kotori so we can go home already." Maki fastened her pace with blushing face.

_Cute! _Anju thought to herself.

"Alright~" Anju matched her pace with Maki and now walking beside her.

* * *

><p>Eli and Erena walked in silence. Somehow a tense atmosphere was built within them. They hardly speak to each other and just keep calling for Umi and Kotori. They got a blue marble and unexpectedly lost three times in the rock-paper-scissor game so they got to search in the second route. Knowing Eli and Erena, they're having no major difficulties while walking in the second route.<p>

"I still didn't expect that Sonoda-san was a mountain climbing freak." Erena tried to build a conversation with the blonde.

"Yeah, Umi can be pretty extreme sometimes." Eli replied remembering Umi's practice schedule on their first training camp.

"Will Minami-san be alright?" Erena asked Eli now with a more worried tone.

"I'm not pretty sure but one thing I'm sure of is that Umi will protect Kotori no matter what." Eli answered with a smile on her face, making Erene rest assured a little and smiled herself.

"Well we better hurry before the sun set. Even if we still couldn't find them at least we have to reach the next check point and tell the others our progress." Eli fastened her steps followed by Erena's.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>After falling from the cliff, because it was impossible for them to go back to the main route, Umi and Kotori decided to search for a different route. Behind the cliff was a forest. The forest doesn't look too deep but they still don't know for sure. On the side of the land where they fall was a river. They decide to follow the river stream instead of going into the forest. It's a lot safer that way and they sure they'll found the main route eventually. After two hours rest and three hours walking, Umi realized that Kotori's pace has become slower than before.<p>

"Kotori, are you tired? We can rest again if you are." Umi asked the younger girl worriedly.

"No Umi-chan, I'm fine." Kotori forced a smile despite her face that starting to get pale and sweated a lot.

Feeling a little suspicious she walked closer to Kotori. She knew that something wasn't right but Kotori keep refused to tell her.

"Kotori, can you let me see your feet for a second?" Umi kneeled down and touch Kotori's feet.

"U-Umi-chan?!" Kotori's face reddened, surprised by Umi's sudden movement. At the touch of Umi's hand on her left feet, she winched a little.

"So the left one…" Umi muttered to herself. "Pardon me Kotori." Umi lifted Kotori's left feet carefully and opened her shoes. Her left feet was swollen.

"As I thought, it must be because landed on your feet first. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Umi immediately opened her backpack to get a towel. She wet it with the water from the river, squeezed it until dry and wrapped Kotori's feet with the cold towel. Umi looked up at Kotori. Sadness could be seen from her face. Without waiting for Kotori's answer Umi already lowered her face again, looking down.

"I'm sorry Kotori, it's all my fault. I should've listened to you and wait for the other instead. I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Even though Kotori couldn't see Umi's face now, she knew from Umi tone that she really felt guilty about all this.

"Umi-chan, it's not your fault. You don't have to blame yourself." Kotori placed her finger on Umi's chin and lifted Umis face to face her own. She smiled gently at the older girl. "Now come one we have to keep walking. The sun is going to set soon."

"No you can't walk like this." Umi moved her backpack to her front and turned around showing her backs to Kotori. "I'll carry you."

"I-I'm okay Umi-chan, really! I can walk by myself." Embarrassed by the idea, Kotori shook her hands in the air. Since Kotori keep refused her, Umi gripped Kotori's thigh with a little force and carried her in a piggy ride style.

"Up and easy!" Umi get up and tightened her grip on Kotori's thigh and started walking again.

"Umi-chan, let me down! I must be really heavy right? Not to mention your extra big backpack and mine's. You'll just tire yourself." Kotori said to the bluenette still feeling embarrassed by the fact that she was being carried by Umi.

"Kotori, by any chance are you forget that I'm the ace of the archery club? Now place your arms on my shoulder, the road is a bit slippery here." Umi answered while carefully choosing her steps. Kotori finally gave up and just like Umi said to her, she slowly wrapped her arms around Umi's shoulder, making the older girl blushed by her touch. Fortunately for Umi, Kotori couldn't see her face right now. Though she still could tell from Umi's reddening ear tip. The sky started to change to orange. The sun's almost set.

"Say Umi-chan, doesn't this remind you of the old time?" Kotori looked at the pretty sky above her.

"The old time?" Umi asked Kotori. Didn't sure what she was talking about. She could feel Kotori nodded on her back.

"That time when we played together with Honoka-chan at the big three the second time. I fell too didn't I? My knees and forehead was bleeding and it won't stop. Honoka-chan hurriedly went to my house to tell my mom and Umi-chan carry me on her back just like this." Kotori giggled.

"Ah that one…" Umi smiled herself, finally remembered. "Thank goodness it didn't leave any scar on your face."

"Remember how you were crying all time on our way home?" Kotori's laugh grew lauder, making the bluenette face reddened out of embarrassment.

"Y-you don't have to remind me about that one." Umi said, stuttered.

"Comparing to that time, now you're really calm Umi-chan. Before I realized it you really have grown up." Kotori tightened her grip and rested her head on Umi's shoulder, making Umi blushed as red as the sun set.

_You've grown up too Kotori. You've become a lot prettier than before, a more reliable person, and the one thing I didn't expect that you've become the person who stole my heart too…_

* * *

><p>"We should've reach the next check point by now, we already walked for three hours." Anju grabbed her bottle and drink from it to satisfied her thirsty.<p>

"You're right. Moreover the sun is almost set. If we don't hurry it will be bad." Maki looked at the sky and frowned.

After walking for about three hours, Maki and Anju decided to take a rest under a tree. They still haven't got a call or a text from the other pairs means that Umi and Kotori haven't been found yet.

"Shall we get going now then?" Anju tidied up all her belonging and prepared to walk again while Maki just freeze at her spot, looking up at Anju. "Maki-san?" Anju tilted her head unsure of what happened to Maki. The latter just widened her eyes and suddenly stood up and started running while calling for help.

"M-Mamaaa, Papaaa!" Maki running with all her might, leaving confused Anju behind.

"Maki-san, wait for me!" before Anju could catch up to her, Maki was already lost from her sight. She turned back to see what was exactly Maki saw. A big creature with red eyes was hanging on the tree. Anju's eyes widened the same as Maki and before she could run to save herself, the creature already jumped to her.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

_(In another route)_

"Toudou-san, can you hear that?" Eli looked around to find the sources of the scream.

"It was Anju's!" Erena shouted in panic and immediately run to search for Anju, leaving Eli behind.

"W-wait, Toudou-san!" Eli started to run too but because she wasn't looking her steps carefully she tripped. She was now alone in a forest. If it was still daylight she would calmly think of a solution to get out of this situation. But the sun is almost set, and everything will be dark soon. She looked around and couldn't help but started to get panic herself.

"Help me, Nozomiiiiii!" She shouted her best friend name while trying her best to hold her tears.

_(Again, in another route)_

Nozomi suddenly stopped walking, followed by Nico beside her.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked the older girl.

"Elicchi is in danger!" Nozomi said out of the blue, making the raven haired girl confused.

"How can you now that?" Nico tilted her head.

"The spirit told me!" Nozomi opened her back and grabbed a flashlight from it.

"What kind of spirit that stalked Eli and reported to you that she was in danger?" Nico furrowed, now she was more confused than before.

"The spirit of lilies! I'm sorry Nicocchi but I have to help Elicchi now! Don't worry someone will come here soon!" Nozomi turned her flashlight on and ran, leaving Nico all alone.

"H-hey Nozomi, wait! I'll come with you!" Nico grabbed her own flashlight from her bag but when she turned it on Nozomi was already nowhere to be seen. The sun is set already and the night already begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hello it's me again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry for my bad grammar and any mistakes. In the rock-paper-scissor game, Rin won four times (wait in the first check point), Maki three times (get the easiest route), Honoka two times (back to the mountain feet since it was a easier than taking the second route), Eli one time (get the second route) and Nico lost four times in a row (get the third and the hardest one). One thing I want to point out is that actually there's a shortcut that connect one route to another hehe that's why Erena could hear Anju's screaming (?) sorry if that doesn't make any sense ahaha

Well then see you again next update~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>"Why hasn't anyone contacted us yet? Rin tried to call everyone including Umi-chan and Kotori-chan too but it didn't get through nya…" Rin looked at her phone screen. She locked it and then opened it again, hoping that she received a mail, text, or call from her friends. She keeps doing that for awhile but then she groaned in frustration since nothing came out. The sun is set and the night is coming. Rin and Hanayo had already waited for almost five hours but no one contacted or back to the first check point. They started to get worried.<p>

"Maybe they didn't get a signal?" Hanayo tried to reassure the orange-haired girl and herself by finding a reasonable explanation.

"I hope that's the case nya…" Rin throw her body to a small mat she carried and looked up to the sky that starting to have a white dot on it. "Kayo-chin, what if they got eaten by a bear?!" suddenly Rin got up and stretch her arms, imitating a bear with it claws. Hanayo was surprised by Rin's sudden movement.

"G-geez Rin-chan! Don't scare me like that! You really gave me a shock!" Hanayo slap Rin's shoulder lightly.

"I'm sorry Kayo-chin, it's only a joke." Rin scratch her head and smile innocently. Seeing the orange-haired girl like that of course Hanayo couldn't help but smiled herself. She knew Rin was only joking but somehow her thought just run wildly. No one has contacted them yet and whenever they tried to contact the other instead, they never get through.

"I know you're only joking Rin-chan." Hanayo said softly half laughing. "Let's just pray for everyone safety okay?" Hanayo looked at the sky which was now decorated beautifully by the stars. Under this same sky, their friends were out in the mountain, going through something they didn't expect.

* * *

><p>"Mama, Papa, somebody help meeeee!" Maki keep running in the dark forest while shouting for help. She didn't know how long she has been running. She lost track of time. The one thing she was sure of is that the sun's already set and she knew that it's not a good thing. Though she still wanted to keep running her burning lungs forced her to stop. Maki stopped, panting heavily. She took a deep breath and tried to breaths regularly again. After a few minutes finally she gained back her breathing tempo. She opened her backpack, took out a bottle of water and a flashlight. When she thought back about it, how could she run in a dark forest without a flashlight?<p>

"I must be really desperate…" Maki let out a sigh. After her throat satisfied, she turned on the flashlight. Suddenly her eyes widened, realizing something.

_Oh no, I left Yuki alone! Should I go back to where she was?_

She pointed her flashlight to every direction, trying to figure out where she was. The result was her pale face. She was lost. Alone in a dark forest in the mountain was something she didn't imagine before. It's not like she was afraid of the dark, but the thing she was afraid of is definitely coming from the dark.

Maki tried to retrace her steps when she heard a weird noise from the bushes behind her. Somehow she could feel some stares from behind the bushes, sending a shiver run down her spine. Cold sweat began to flow from her forehead.

_C-calm down Maki, Panic isn't going to get you anywhere. There's no way a ghost will come out from bushes ha…ha…_

The noises were getting louder and now she could hear footsteps. She tried to run but her quivering feet didn't move at all. The footsteps stop precisely behind her. When she felt something touch her shoulder she immediately screamed.

"Kyaaaaaa! Ghost don't eat me! You can have all my money if you want but please don't eat me!" Maki shut her eyes tightly and kneeled on the ground, covering both her ears with her hands.

"Maki-chan?" what Maki heard in return was a really familiar voices. She opened her teary eyes a little and looked at the source of the sound. Someone was there behind her and pointing a flashlight at her. Blinded by the light Maki put her hand in front of her eyes and take a closer look at the silhouette. A petite girl with raven-haired twin tail was standing there, looking at Maki with confusion.

"Nico-chan?!" after making sure the silhouette in front of her wasn't a ghost but a human instead, Maki back to her feet.

"What are you doing, kneeled on the ground like that?" Nico walked closer to the red-head. She could see some tears that still lingering on Maki's eyes.

"N-nothing, I just taking a rest." Maki wiped her tears and flushed, realized that she let Nico saw a part of her she didn't want anyone to see.

"By yourself? Where's Anju-san?" Nico looked and pointed her flashlight around to find the other red-head but all she got was big tall trees and bushes.

"We got separated on the way." The younger girl replied trying not to look suspicious so that Nico wouldn't find out that she was leaving Anju behind.

"Is that so? Then we're the same, Nozomi and I got separated ourselves." Nico believed what maki said and let a relief sigh. "I'm glad I found you Maki-chan." Nico smiled cheerfully, followed by Maki's reddened face.

"A-anyway we should find a place to spend the night. Since we didn't know where we are, it will be too dangerous to explore the area in the night." Maki looked around, trying to determine which way they should take.

"Isn't here fine?" Nico tilted her head in question.

"No! We need to find somewhere else!" Maki insisted though Nico couldn't see why the red-head didn't want to camp there.

"Well if that's what you want. I think I saw a meadow back there, want to try it?" Nico pointed her flashlight to the bushes where she came from. Maki nodded and they start walking to the direction Nico was talking about.

"Nico-chan?" Maki called for the older girl beside her.

"What is it?" Nico answered without looking at Maki, trying not to take a wrong step so that she wouldn't fall.

"T-thank you for found me." Maki feel her cheeks becoming hotter as she said that. So did Nico's.

"I-instead of thanking me, you should thank Nozomi later." Nico replied awkwardly. They walked in silence until it was Nico who called for Maki this time.

"M-Maki-chan?" Nico stopped and turned to look at the younger girl.

"Hmmm? Nico-chan what's wrong? You're quivering." Maki realized that Nico's body shaking rather heavily.

"A-actually, I need to use the bathroom."

"UUEEHHH?!"

* * *

><p>"Anju!" The moment Erena heard Anju's scream, she ran as fast as she could. Ignoring the cold she got from her soaked-from-sweat shirt and the wind. All she could think about was the red-head.<p>

_What if I couldn't see her again?! _

Bad thoughts began to haunt Erena, making her tripped because she didn't pay any attention to the road. She grimaced a little. Even though she wears sweatpants, it was torn and her knee was bleeding. She stood up and started running again.

_I don't care about myself as long as Anju is safe!_

After running for about thirty minutes, Erena saw a silhouette with red hair sitting on a big tree root.

"Anju!" without making sure who or what the silhouette was Erena jumped to that silhouette and hugged her from behind "Thank goodness you're safe!"

After a couple minutes hugging the silhouette, she realized something odd. The silhouette she hugged didn't turn around to face her nor letting any words from her mouth. All Erena could hear was a faint sound like someone is chewing something. Erena then realized another odd thing.

_Does Anju has this much hair? _

The silhouette Erena hugged finally turned around and faces her.

"A chimpanzee?!" Erena surprised and tripped to the back. The silhouette she thought was Anju turned out a chimpanzee with red hair covered all of its body. Erena looked at the chimpanzee. The chimpanzee was indeed is chewing something, didn't surprised at Erena's presence at all. Suddenly Erena spotted Anju's backpack beside the chimpanzee.

"Y-you!" Erena pointed at the chimpanzee with her quivering finger. "What did you do to Anju?!"

The chimpanzee however, didn't reply her nor moved an inch. It just kept chewing.

"Don't tell me you ate Anju?!" Erena stood up and walked closer to the chimpanzee. "Spit her back right now!" Erena hold the chimpanzee's shoulders and shook it didn't realized that another silhouette coming at her from behind.

"Erena?" Anju pointed her flashlight to the girl in front of her. When the light reached Erena, Anju frowned. In front of her the other girl was standing with her hands in the chimpanzee's shoulder, mouth opened in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

Erena immediately let go of the chimpanzee and running towards Anju, hugged her tightly.

"Thank goodness you're safe." Erena stroking Anju's hair carefully making the red-head blushed. "Where have you been? I thought you were being eaten by that chimpanzee!" Erena looked at Anju with a half angry and half worried face. Anju couldn't help but burst out in laughing.

"Erena, since when did chimpanzee eats human?" Anju laugh at the taller girl.

"You're really cute after all. Of course anyone wants to eat you." Erena covered her mouth with her back hand and muttered to herself. She turned her face to hide her embarrassment. Anju wasn't better. She threw away her flushed face elsewhere. After both of them calmed down, they decided to make a fire camp and spend the night there. The chimpanzee was still there too of course.

"When I was resting with Maki-san here, suddenly she screamed and ran away leaving me behind. Without knowing anything, I turned back to see what was exactly behind me. And this chimpanzee over here suddenly jumped to me from the tree, making me surprised. It turned out that this chimpanzee is hungry and smelled the food we ate before." Anju smiled brightly and patted the chimpanzee's head. "And so I was gone for awhile to search eatable fruits around here for this chimpanzee. I didn't think that you'll be here though." Anju smiled warmly making Erena's face as red as the fire.

"But isn't that one a wild chimpanzee? Isn't it dangerous to be around it?" Erena looked at the chimpanzee who just kept nothing but chewing from the moment they met.

"Is that so? But this chimpanzee is so cute!" Anju scratching the chimpanzee's chin, making Erena let out a sigh.

"Fine if that's what you thought. At least it seems harmless." Erena put another dry wood to the bonfire. "Has anyone contacted you?" Erena changed the topic of their conversation.

"No they haven't. Even when I tried to call Tsubasa, her number was busy." Anju shook her head while boiling some eatable plant on a small pot Erena brought, making dinner for the two (or three) of them.

"I guess no one have found Sonoda-san and Minami-san yet." Erena put her hand on her chin and closed her eyes.

"I wonder what happened to Tsubasa…" Anju looked at the wide sky above her worried if anything bad happened to their precious friend. "I hope everyone is safe…"

* * *

><p>"How is it, Honoka-san?" Tsubasa asked the brunette beside her who was holding her phone to her ear only to get an answering machine replies.<p>

"No good Tsubasa-san. I've called everyone's number but no one get through." Honoka locked back her phone, put it back inside her pocket and let out a sigh. They decided that one person should let her phone turned on while the other turned it off to save the battery life.

Honoka and Tsubasa have already reached the mountain feet about one hour ago. They didn't find any traces about Umi and Kotori whereabouts. Honoka send a text message to everyone, reporting what her situation was but no one replied. Though they should have just camp and spend the night at the mountain feet, Honoka insisted that they should try to search for her childhood friends once again before the sun completely set. Tsubasa couldn't help it but followed the brunette request.

It has been two hours since they decide to climb back to the first check point, hoping that they will find any traces left by Umi and Kotori. Lit by the crescent moon above the sky and their flashlight, they tried their best not to trip on the dark, slippery and narrow road.

"Be careful Honoka-san, the road up here is pretty slippery." although her body was smaller than Honoka, Tsubasa could maintain her balance really well and never tripped once before unlike Honoka. Tsubasa held out her hand to helped Honoka walked.

"Thank you Tsubasa-san." Honoka smiled brightly and took Tsubasa's hand. "I don't know what would happen if you weren't here." Honoka scratch her hair in embarrassment, somehow making Tsubasa who heard that become embarrassed as well. They continued to walk in the dark. From the distance on their left, they could hear a river stream faintly. Both of them stopped.

"Did we pass a river when we get to the first check point?" Honoka frowned, didn't remember that they passed one before.

"I don't think we did." Tsubasa closed her eyes trying to remember.

"D-Don't tell me we got lost ourselves?!" Honoka's eyes widened in horror. It's bad enough already that they haven't found Umi and Kotori and know they didn't sure where they are.

"Calm down Honoka-san, I'm sure we just got a wrong turn. Let's go back down a little." Tsubasa said trying to calm down the other girl that starting to get panic. Honoka nodded in return, feeling a little relief after hearing Tsubasa's calm voice.

The two of them were now walking back down to the intersection where they mistook the turn. Being as clumsy as Honoka is, she accidentally jumped and step on a slippery rock making her fall a small hill. Unfortunately Tsubasa got dragged by her because their linked hands.

"Whooaaaa!"

"Ho-Honoka-san?!"

Both of them rolling down the hill that fortunately soft because of the falling leaves from the tree. While they were rolling down, they realized that the sound of the river stream is getting louder and louder.

"It can't beee!" Honoka shouted, making the birds that reside on the trees fly away, surprised by her voice and the sound of something falling into the water.

* * *

><p>When the sun fully set, Kotori and Umi stopped walking and decide to camp near the river. After one hour following the river stream, they still haven't found another road that leads to the mountain feet or any other check point. With Kotori's injured feet it would be best to wait for tomorrow to start searching for another route again. Not to mention Umi's own fatigue after carrying Kotori around for an hour. They have lit a bonfire and set up a tent. Outside the tent, Umi and Kotori were sitting while having their dinner and a hot chocolate after to keep their bodies warm.<p>

"Here Umi-chan." Kotori handed Umi a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you." Umi took the cup from Kotori's hand and sip it. "How's your feet?" Umi asked the younger girl.

"Better! Now I can move it a little~" Kotori tried to move her left ankle but the result was her wrinkle face. Umi realized it and immediately went to her side, kneeling and carefully replace the cold towel on Kotori's left feet.

"I told you not to move it for awhile." Umi flickered Kotori's forehead lightly.

"Teehee~" Kotori just smiled innocently making it hard for Umi to be mad at her.

"There. If you need something just tell me okay?" After done with Kotori's feet, Umi sat beside Kotori.

"Thank you Umi-chan." Kotori smiled and nodded in replied.

Both of them fell into silence and just keep looking at the sky, decorated by the crescent moon and the stars.

"I'm sorry Kotori…" Umi was the one who break the silence. Kotori looked at the bluenette beside her, didn't really understand why she was apologizing. Without looking back at Kotori, Umi continued to speak. "It's my fault that you ended up getting your feet injured and got lost. If only I listened to you…" Umi looked down to her hot chocolate cup, didn't dare to face the younger girl.

Kotori placed her own cup on the ground. Suddenly she cupped Umi's cheeks with both hands and turned her face to look at her own. Browns meet with ambers.

"Umi-chan, how many times do I have to tell you that it's not your fault?!" Kotori furrowed, looking a bit angry because of what Umi said.

"B-but…!" before Umi could answer anything, Kotori's furrowed getting deeper. Umi let out a sigh. "Alright I won't apologize anymore."

Getting satisfied, Kotori finally smiled brightly making the bluenette blushed.

_Seeing her from this close, Kotori…you really have grown…_

Looking at Kotori from up-close Umi realized how beautiful Kotori's amber eyes were. Her stare began to move down to Kotori's nose, cheeks and finally her lips.

_What would it feels like if I touch it?_

Realized that she was being stared at, Kotori's cheeks reddened. "U-Umi-chan?" Kotori let go of her hands from Umi's cheeks. The younger girl soft voice brought the bluenette back to reality.

"I-I'm…! S-sorry, I d-didn't mean to s-stare…!" embarrassed, Umi swing her arms wildly in the air. Looking at Umi like that, Kotori couldn't help but giggled softly. As soon as Kotori's voice entered Umi's ear, the bluenette did nothing but stare at the younger girl again.

_I'll do anything to hear that voice forever…_

Again, Kotori realized that Umi was staring at her. Kotori smiled at the older girl and then looked up at the sky. "Umi-chan, the moon sure is beautiful."

Hearing Kotori saying that, Umi's face suddenly blushed furiously. She remembered that the literature teacher has told her about it before. Long ago 'I love you' was translated as 'The moon sure is beautiful'. Even though Umi knew that Kotori didn't mean it that way, somehow hearing that from the girl she loved make her heart beats faster than ever. Umi took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She looked at the sky with crescent moon on it.

As she translated what she says on her mind, she opened her mouth. "You're right Kotori. The moon sure is beautiful."

_Very beautiful…_

* * *

><p>Eli crouched in the dark forest alone, shutting both her eyes tightly. Warm liquids started falling from her eyes as she sobs a little<p>

"Nozo…mi…" she keeps calling for her best friend name, hoping that she would pop out from nowhere like she usually did.

Though Eli is well known as the cool and composed person the truth is she was still afraid of the dark. Nozomi was the first one to found out about it. If Nozomi was with her, the dark wouldn't be as scary as it is right now. She thought that it was impossible for Nozomi to find her in the dark forest and beside they took a different route after all. Despite knowing that, Eli just keep calling for the purple-haired girl, hoping that a miracle would happen. And it did. From the distance Eli could hear someone was calling her name.

"Cchi…Elicchi!" the sound was getting louder. Eli opened her eyes and then shouted as hard as she could.

"Nozomi! I'm here, Nozomi!"

"Elicchi!" Nozomi responded to Eli's voice. Even though there wasn't any sign of her near Eli, she kept calling out for Nozomi to let the other know where her position is. After awhile finally Eli could hear a footstep from behind. She turned around and just as she thought, Nozomi running toward her from the bushes. She immediately kneeled down and hugged the blonde.

"Elicchi, thank god you're okay..."

Eli put her hands around Nozomi's shoulder and cry while keep calling for the purple-haired name. Nozomi did nothing but stroke Eli's hair until she calmed down. After several minutes finally Eli stopped crying. Nozomi loosened her hug. She brought her own face to Eli's until their forehead and nose touched each other.

"I'm here Elicchi, you don't have to be afraid anymore…"

"You make me wait for so long…" Eli closed her eyes, still sobbing a little.

"I'm sorry, finding you in the dark was harder than I thought~" Nozomi replied playfully, making the blonde pouted.

After making a fire and a tent, Nozomi and Eli sitting side by side, with blanket covered their bodies together.

"Thank you for coming Nozomi…" Eli looked at the fire, her cheeks getting redder. Nozomi didn't know if it was because of the fires or simply because Eli was embarrassed. She assumed that it was the latter.

"Don't mention it, I know that Elicchi couldn't do anything if I'm not by your side~" Nozomi said with proud, and Eli couldn't deny it since it was almost true.

"Speaking of which, is Nico gonna be alright?" Eli asked Nozomi, remember that she was actually being paired with Nico.

"I think Nicocchi will manage somehow~" Nozomi replied playfully, making the blonde concerned about her friend.

"What's with that answer…" Eli muttered to herself. "How about Umi and Kotori? Do you found any traces about them?" Eli shifted the topic.

"Nope." Nozomi shook her head. "But my cards told me that they're safe~" Nozomi smiled brightly.

"I hope what your cads said is true…" Eli said as she wished for everyone safety.

"You know yourself that my card rarely misses." Nozomi let out her tongue at Eli.

"Yes miss fortune teller, you and your card always right and it's creepy sometimes." The blonde let out a defeated sigh and the letter only grin feeling satisfied.

"Now I should ask for a reward from you." Nozomi looked slyly at the blonde.

"A reward?"

"Yes, since I came and rescue you from the dark." Nozomi closed her distance with the blonde little by little.

"S-somehow I have a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

><p>"Nico-chan, you're there aren't you?!" Maki standing in front of a big tree leaned her back on it.<p>

"Geez Maki-chan, I already told you that I'm here ten seconds ago!" from the other side of the tree, Maki could hear Nico's voice. She sounds like she was annoyed by Maki's repeated question. She couldn't help it though. She has to make sure that Nico was there so that she wouldn't start running away like crazy again.

"Could you hurry up a bit?" Maki taped her feet impatiently. She kept pointing her flashlight in every direction, afraid that something might come out from the dark.

"You really don't want to be separated from Nico huh?" She could hear a muffled sound from Nico. Although she's pissed by what Nico said, she couldn't manage to reply anything. All she need right now was the other girl presence, since she was starting to get afraid of being alone.

"Nico-chan, hurry up!" Maki called for the older girl once again, impatiently.

"Yes, yes I'm done already." Finally Nico came out from the other side of the tree while carrying a plastic bag with some plants and mushrooms inside it.

"What's that?" Maki looked at Nico's hand and furrowed.

"Eatable plant and mushroom, we haven't had our dinner yet right? Nico is smart, right?" Nico smiled proudly. Maki only rolled her eyes at the older girl. She just wanted them to reach the meadow Nico was talking about as fast as possible. She wanted to set up a fire, a tent and immediately went to sleep, hoping tomorrow would come faster.

"Right you are. Now let's just hurry to the meadow you talked about before!" Maki started walking, followed by Nico beside her. After walking for ten minutes, they finally reach the meadow Nico was talking about. They immediately set a fire and a tent. Nico was in charge with the fire while Maki set up the tent. After making a dinner, they sat opposite to each other. Maki turned her phone and tried to call her other friends.

"How is it?" Nico asked the younger girl. She stirs the pot in front of her.

"No good, no one answered." Maki shook her head. She decided that she would just sending all her friends a text message, saying everything that happened to her and that she was with Nico right now. "How about your phone?" Maki asked the older girl back.

"The battery runs out." Nico raised both her shoulders and the two of them let out a sigh. "I'm pretty sure that everyone will manage somehow." Nico tried to brighten up the gloomy mood.

"Yeah you're right." Maki smiled, trying to believe what her senior said.

"Now let's have our diner, it's already done." Nico said as she took out two small bowls from her backpack.

"You carried something like that around this whole time?" Maki said in amusement.

"Of course I do! We'll never know what happen in the mountain!" Nico said proudly while putting her knuckle on her chest. Seeing her senior act like a little kid, Maki couldn't help but smiled.

"Do you want any mushroom Maki-chan?" Nico asked the red-head as she poured the soup she made for Maki.

"No thank you, I'll just go with Tomato." Maki opened her backpack and take out a plastic box filled with cherry tomatoes.

"Yo-you carried something like that around this whole time?!" now it was Nico who asked the redhead.

"Of course I do! We'll never know what happen in the mountain!" Maki repeated Nico's gesture before, and the latter just let a defeated sigh.

After eating their dinner, just when they prepared to sleep suddenly something weird happened.

"Maki-chaaan~" Nico called for the younger girl playfully while getting up from her seat.

"What is it?" Maki lifted her face and looked at Nico. Something was wrong with her. Nico's face was bright red. As Nico walked closer to her, Maki could see Nico's flushed face better now. Nico bent down to face Maki.

"Nico-chan, are you alright?" Maki put her hand on Nico's forehead to check her temperature but there was no sign of a fever. Her body temperature was normal.

"Maki-chaaaan~" Nico called her name again in a teasing voice.

"W-what?!" The red-hear blushed as Nico thrust her face closer to Maki until it was only a mere centimeter separating their lips. Maki blushed become more furious at Nico's sudden movement.

"Kiss me?" Nico put her index finger on her lips, making the redhead blushed go wild.

"Ueeh?! Ni-Nico-chan what happened to you?!" Maki asked the raven-haired girl but the latter didn't answer. She just kept pushing Maki down, demanded for a kiss. As both of them fell to the ground, Maki's hand accidentally touches the plastic bag Nico was carried before. From inside of it she could see some small mushroom she has seen before on a book.

_Psilocybin?! Don't tell me Nico-chan ate that…_

"Maki-chaaan, you shouldn't averted your eyes from me!" on top of Maki, Nico pouted. "You have to be punished~" Nico cupped Maki's cheeks with both of her hands and leaned closer to her.

Because of Nico's weight, Maki hardly moved. As Nico's face getting closer to her own, she couldn't do anything but closed her eyes tightly.

"Now, are you ready?" Nico whispered softly to Maki's ear, making the red-head limp though she managed to say something before Nico's punishment started.

"UUUEEEEEHH?!"

* * *

><p>"Hachooo!" Honoka sneezing. After the girls rolling down from the hill, Honoka and Tsubasa ended up falling into the river. Now after light up the fire, Honoka and Tsubasa sat side by side, wrapped by blanket.<p>

"I'm sorry Tsubasa-san, I dragged you along with me and you ended up getting wet." Honoka apologize while holding the warm tea they made before.

"It's okay Honoka-san. It's my fault for not holding you properly." Tsubasa smiled trying to reassure the brunette. Since they phone both got wet, they didn't have any choice but to wait for tomorrow and found the way out. They decided to go back to the first check point and after that discuss with the others another way to find Umi and Kotori.

"Hachooo!" Honoka sneeze again.

"Are you cold? You can use my blanket if you want." Tsubasa offered her blanket but Honoka refused.

"Thank you Tsubasa-san, but you must be cold yourself right?" Honoka put her tea on the ground and poured another one for Tsubasa. "Here drink this. You'll feel warm in no time!" Honoka smiled and handed Tsubasa the cup of tea.

"Thank you…" Tsubasa took the tea from the brunette and sipped it. The two of them spend the peaceful night accompanied by the sound of cricket and the wood burned by fire.

"Even though I shouldn't say something like this, I'm really grateful to Umi-chan and Kotori-chan." Honoka grinned looking at her cup of tea. Tsubasa turned her head to face the brunette and tilted it, didn't understand what Honoka's word means.

"Because of them, I got to spend the night with you!" Honoka smiled brightly. Tsubasa eyes widened. Hearing Honoka said that her face suddenly went hotter and brighter than the bonfire. Looking at Tsubasa, Honoka's face starts to reddened as well. "I-I don't mean that in a weird way!" Honoka immediately blushed realized that she has said something ambiguous.

"Hahaha Honoka-san you really are a funny person." Tsubasa couldn't hold her laughter any longer. "I get it, I feel like that too." Tsubasa smiled gently at the brunette, making her flushed.

"S-shall we go to bed soon?" Honoka get up and asked the smaller girl. She stretched her hand to Tsubasa. Again, Tsubasa's face suddenly flushed. "Whoaaa! I said something ambiguous again didn't I? Honoka covered her face with her hands, making Tsubasa giggled at the view.

_I don't mind whichever meaning you're referring though_

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night Umi got awake. When she looked at Kotori, she realized that Kotori's breathing tempo wasn't the same as usual. By the time Umi woke up, Kotori already drenched in sweat, her face was flushed red, and she looked like she was in pain.<p>

_She's getting a fever, must be because of her injured feet. What should I do?_

"Kotori, are you okay? Kotori?!" Umi tried to wake the younger girl. Kotori opened her eyes a little and then started muttering something.

"Umi…chan…? Is it morning already…?" Kotori's breathing getting hard as she tried to wake up from her sleeping bag.

"No it's still midnight. You're having a fever. Wait here I'll go get you a cold towel." Umi get out from the tent while carrying a towel with her. Luckily they camp near the river so Umi didn't have to search for water that far. After squeezing all the water on the towel, Umi back to the tent. She putted the towel on Kotori's forehead, hoping that it would help the fever down.

"Thank you… Umi-chan… it feels nice…" Kotori smiled and thanked the bluenette. Umi looked at her with concerned and guilty look.

"I'm sorry Kotori…" She bowed her head and apologized.

"Umi-chan… didn't you said before that you wouldn't apologize anymore?" Kotori frowned. She doesn't want to see Umi keep blaming herself. "It was an accident, not your fault." Kotori lifted her hand and touch the brunette's cheek. "Don't blame yourself anymore okay? I'm alright as long as Umi-chan is here with me." Kotori smiled gently at the older girl, wiped away a little tears that started to form on Umi's eyes.

Umi nodded. She moved her hand and placed it on top of Kotori's. She took it to and plant a kiss on Kotori's knuckle. Umi then opened her backpack, trying to search for a medicine. Miraculously, she brought one.

"Kotori, I brought a medicine with me. Can you get up for awhile?" Umi asked the younger girl, but looking at her condition she thought that it wasn't a good idea to let Kotori get up. Beside Kotori was already sleeping. She closed her eyes, trying to find a better way for Kotori to drink the medicine. An idea came to her mind but at that thought suddenly Umi's face grow redder. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Kotori.." Umi apologized for the last time. She put the medicine to her mouth and drinks some water without swallow it. She leaned closer to the younger girl face, her lips was exactly above Kotori's now. She kissed her gently while trying to open Kotori's mouth. After it was opened, Umi pulled the medicine and the water from her mouth and transferred it to Kotori's mouth. She drank it and then Umi immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

_I just kissed her…_

Fortunately for her, Kotori was sleeping and didn't realiz what was happening.

"Geez, what am I doing?" Umi covered her face, feeling embarrassed by what she did. Suddenly she felt Kotori's hand touching her. She muttered Umi's name in her sleep. Umi took Kotori's hand with her own.

"I'm sure you'll be better tomorrow morning." Umi stroked Kotori's hair gently.

_I'm sorry for the trouble I made. I promise I'll get you home tomorrow… _

Umi plant another kiss on Kotori's cheek before she goes to sleep herself. The next morning, luckily Kotori's fever already went down. The weather that morning was great and they decided to continued their walked after some breakfast. After they finished, Umi insisted that she would carry Kotori again today. The grayish-ash haired couldn't refuse and followed Umi's request. They continued to walk along the river stream until finally they spotted smoke billowing upward to the skies.

"Umi-chan look!" Kotori pointed her finger to the smoke direction. "There must be someone camping there last night!"

"Let's go and check it." Umi tightened her gripped on Kotori's thigh and fastened her pace a little.

Just like Kotori said, someone did camp there last night. In fact they were still there. They spotted a tent and started calling out for the resident of the tent.

"Hello, is there anybody here?" Umi walked closer to the tent. There was no answer.

"Maybe they're still sleeping?" Kotori said to the bluenette.

"Yes? Is there anything I can help?" After awhile someone finally show up from the tent while rubbing her eyes.

"Honoka-chan?!"

"Honoka?!"

Umi and Kotori shouted in the same time when they saw the resident of the tent came out. It was a brunette they knew so well. Her hair was messed up and her eyes still half closed. It took her a couple minutes to proceed and realized what was happening.

"Kotori-chan and Umi-chan?!" Honoka shouted in excitement, making the other resident of the tent came out.

"What's the matter Honoka-san?" Tsubasa come out from the tent and suddenly smiled brightly at the view in front of her. Honoka was hugging Umi and Kotori tightly, a relief tears was flowing from her eyes so did the other two. Tsubasa couldn't help herself but let a relief smiled escape her lips.

After they cleared the tent, the four of them walked back to the first check point. They followed the river stream until finally they found the road that connected to the main route. After they arrived, they were being greeted by the others that already there.

"Umi-chan, Kotori-chan! Thank goodness you're okay…" Nozomi walked toward the bluenette as she put down Kotori on a bench.

"I'm sorry for the commotion I made." Umi bowed to all the girls in front of her.

"You should be, you don't know what terrible night I went through." Maki sighed heavily.

"Did something happen last night Maki-chan?" Nico tilted her head, didn't remember anything bad happened to both of them.

"No, nothing happen." Maki replied her immediately and averted her gaze from her senior, hiding her embarrassment.

"Yes you should, I went a through a terrible night as well." Eli rubbed her neck, seems like she was really tired from something.

"Ara, Elicchi did something bad happened to you too?" Nozomi smiled mischievously to the blonde, making her turned around to hide her blushing face.

"Well since everyone is here should we go back down?" Erena suggested to the girls.

Before they go, Kotori opened her mouth. "Wait a second. Aren't we short of people?"

* * *

><p>"Rin-chan, like I said we should just wait for the others!" Hanayo stopped walking. In front of her, Rin looked around here and there, trying to find a familiar mark.<p>

"But Rin got bored because of all that waiting nyaa!" Rin pouted trying to defend herself.

"But now we got lost ourselves." Hanayo replied.

"We're not getting lost it's just that Rin forgot which way we took before." Rin smiled and put her knuckled on her head.

"Ugh, it's not going to end anytime soon, someone helped uuuussssss!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hello it's me, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for my bad grammar and terrible sorry for the late update and the rushed ending! I blame the 5th live because of this! /got slapped but it's true, I just can't get out of all the Jolks moments that happened from my head, also I blame Flowers Natsu-hen opening videos for this! /I just keep blaming other because of my own mistakes. Anyway thank you so much for all your support, see you again on the next story!


End file.
